


If Only In My Dreams (formerly Prisoner of War)

by eerian_sadow



Series: PJ Winterfics [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Prisoner of War, Torture, descriptions of physical damage, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl is a Decepticon prisoner and in Vortex's clutches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only In My Dreams (formerly Prisoner of War)

**Author's Note:**

> filling the Prompt: "I'll be home for Christmas...if only in my dreams.
> 
> i have no idea what community this was originally written for, though i think it might have been prowlxjazz on livejournal.

_The Christmas party will be starting soon._

He tried not to glance at his chronometer to see exactly how soon, but he gave into the impulse anyway. There was nothing else left to him but the passage of time now, anyway. Vortex had been methodical in his destruction of all his sensors. Given enough time, the chronometer was more likely to drive him mad than the total sensory deprivation he found himself in.

He had to give the Combaticon credit where it was due; Vortex was very good at hurting mechs were it counted most.

_Blaster will be starting the music in roughly five minutes. I wonder if Jazz managed to talk him into instrumental pieces only or if everyone will be treated to Sideswipe’s sing alongs again this year._

He bowed his head—or at least sent the commands to bow his head and received no errors in return—and let himself imagine what the party would be like this year.

_Sideswipe will be wearing that ridiculous Santa hat and will probably be trying to coax Sunstreaker into one when they enter the rec room. Bluestreak will probably take it from him and put it on Ratchet’s head. Ratchet will grouse, but he’ll leave the hat on just to see Bluestreak smile._

_Eject and Rewind will serve that fizzy energon punch Trailbreaker worked up three years ago, probably using those ceramic cubes Mirage made the same year. Hound will have talked Cosmos into make confections again this year, even though he’s always so embarrassed by how much we all love them. Cosmos will have made enough that we can have them again at the New Year’s party too, though._

_Hound will have used his holography to turn the rec room into something that looks like a Human’s log cabin, and image that Optimus had found strangely soothing the first year Sparkplug had suggested it. Optimus and Ironhide would have brought the artificial tree out of storage again, and set it up near the “fireplace”. Optimus will string the lights, as he always does, and all the other Autobots will place an ornament or two in a place that seems appropriate to them. This year it will be Swoop’s turn to put the topper on at the party, it seems likely that it will bear some resemblance to Ratchet since the Dinobot started his medical studies in August._

_Blaster will have set up a small sound system near the door, which Steeljaw and Ramhorn will both be laying next to under the pretense of making sure no one unplugs it. They will actually be staying out from underfoot until the gift opening begins, as they were both painfully stepped on during their first Christmas party. Blaster himself will be dancing or mingling with the crowd and changing music as appropriate based on everyone’s moods._

_Ironhide and Ratchet will take up positions near the “fireplace” after the tree is decorated, and they will tell stories of traditions and celebrations during Cybertron’s prime to anyone who wants to listen. This will lead to them having the company of the Dinobots for most of the night, but neither of them ever seem to mind._

_Wheeljack and Skyfire will have to drag Perceptor out of the labs—possibly literally—and the scientist will come to the party protesting the delay in whatever project he was working on. The three of them will settle in quickly, though, and everyone will pretend not to notice how close together Perceptor and Skyfire lean through the night. There is a high probability that the two of them will announce their intent to bond soon. Wheeljack will also make it his personal project to ensure Mirage’s attendance and the two of them will spend a portion of the party converting traditional Cybertronian dances to fit Earth music._

_Optimus will sneak out part way through the gift exchange to relieve Red Alert of his duties. Inferno will then drag Red to the rec room for an hour or two of relaxation and interaction with the rest of the crew. The noise and press of bodies will be too much for Red to handle for much longer than that, and he will retreat back to the security room and send Optimus back to the party._

_Grapple and Hoist will bring in a game they’ve built or adapted to the appropriate scale sometime after the presents are opened. There will be several sets so that multiple groups can play at the same time, but not enough to keep everyone occupied at once. The minibots will probably sit out the initial round of games, instead taking over Ratchet and Ironhide’s storytelling duties and reminiscing about a similar religious celebration in their home city._

_And Jazz would… Jazz would…_

He was dragged out of his fantasy when he realized that he could not think of a scenario for Jazz that did not include himself as well. He thought he might have cried then, but he had no functioning sensors to tell him.


End file.
